Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Kanałami do wolności
51 rozdział serii "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica". Opis Dzięki Johnny'emu, Ferbowi i Loren udaje się otworzyć tajemnicze drzwi. Okazuje się, że prowadzą one do kanałów, które kryją w sobie wiele tajemnic, ale i niebezpieczeństw. Nicole widzi, jak armia jej brata odnosi triumfalne zwycięstwo, z czego jest dumna. Gdy trio znajduje Strong'ównę, metyska postanawia pokazać na co na prawdę ją stać. Dochodzi do walki. Bohaterowie *Ferb Fletcher *Johnny *Loren Rarity *Nicole Strong *Heinz Dundersztyc *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Scott Milton (tylko wspomniany) *Monty Monogram (tylko wspomniany) *'Thomas Adventure' *'Eva Adventure' *'Dylan Rarity' *Nicole Strong *Fretka Flynn Fabuła - Illuminati. - stwierdził pewny siebie Ferb. Loren i Johnny popatrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem. Zielonowłosy nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, wciąż wpatrując się w symbole. W przeciwieństwie do towarzyszy, czuł, że może być blisko rozwiązania tej zagadki. Raritówna nie była jednak tak optymistycznie nastawiona. Zamiast tego, wciąż ubolewała nad tym, że zapomniała użyć modulatora ciał, by przemienić się w ziemiankę, przez co kolejna osoba poznała jej sekret. Z drugiej jednak strony, Johnny nie wyrażał chęci powiadomienia NASA. Wbrew pozorom, got był wciąż zbyt oszołomiony pobytem w przyszłości, by zrozumieć cokolwiek. Wpatrywał się więc tępo w symbole, udając, że zastanawia się nad ich znaczeniem. - Ale co niby Rosja Radziecka ma do Illuminati? - zapytała nie przekonana Loren. - To, że w większości byli chamami, nie oznacza, że od razu illuminati. - Więc co innego może oznaczać oko i trójkąt? Troje oczu, a może trójkąt trojga cyklopów? - Chciałbym zobaczyć cyklopa. - wtrącił ni stąd, ni zowąd Johnny. Cała reszta popatrzyła na niego przez chwilę, po czym znów wrócili do rozwiązywania zagadki. Raritówna popatrzyła na to raz jeszcze, jednak nic poza propozycją Ferba nie przychodziło jej do głowy. W końcu westchnęła ciężko, przyznając mu rację. I ku zdziwieniu wszystkich ściana lekko się posunęła, jednak wciąż nie na tyle, by ktokolwiek mógł przez nią przejść. Fletcher splątał ręce na piersiach, wpatrując się w koronę. Ona była tym, co łączyła wcześniejsze dwa hasła w jedno zdanie. Tylko jak? - Rosyjskie illuminati będzie rządzić światem. - rzuciła Loren, jednak nic to nie dało. - Ruscy zawładną illuminati. - dodał swoją propozycję Ferb, jednak reakcja była taka sama. Pomysły, tak jak czas, powoli im się kończyły. Byli jednak zbyt zdeterminowani, by tak po prostu się poddać. Poza tym, ściana otwiera się nie przed byle kim. A z pewnością nie jest to częste zjawisko. Oboje co chwila rzucali coraz to nowsze hasła, a zarazem coraz dziwniejsze. W końcu, oboje mieli dość. Gdy gotowi byli się poddać, usłyszeli słowa Johnny'ego, który ani myślał o powrocie. - Kurcze, znam dwójkę ruskich. Loren wywróciła oczami, mając dość wschodnich klimatów. Znała tylko jedną rosjankę, lecz nienawidziła jej do tego stopnia, że wszyscy ludzie stamtąd pochodzący byli u niej skreśleni. Ferb natomiast uznał, że nie ma co zawracać sobie głowę Johnny'm. - Taka jedna jest całkiem ładna. - powiedział. - Tylko jej brat jest trochę przerażający, ale da się znieść. Na te słowo drzwi ponownie lekko się otworzyły. Ferb i Loren, którzy poczuli jak wraca do nich chęć życia, szybko wrócili na miejsce. - Mów więcej! - pośpieszyła go Loren. - Cokolwiek! - Emm.. Ale o czym? - O tych ruskich, debilu! - samo wspominanie o rosjanach sprawiało, że Loren czuła chęć mordu. - Gadaj! - Że o Tatianie? Fletcher i Rarity z nadzieją spojrzeli na drzwi, jednak stały w miejscu. Loren warknęła pod nosem, mając wrażenie, że jest w jakieś ukrytej kamerze. - Gdybym ja robiła te drzwi, otwierały by się wiecie na co?! Na dotyk, do jasnej! - wrzasnęła. - Durne, amerykańskie pedały. Zachciało im się tworzyć rusko-podobne hasła. A niech ich Lenin pożre! Czerwona mać! Ferb, nic sobie nie robiąc z nerwów koleżanki, spojrzał raz jeszcze na zagadkę. Stwierdził, że wcale nie o tę dziewczynę może chodzić. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, dumny ze swojej mądrości, po czym zwrócił się do Johnny'ego. - Powiedz coś o tym jej bracie. Chłopak zamyślił się. Co on może o nim wiedzieć? Nie byli w konflikcie, jednak przyjaciółmi też ich nazwać nie można. Nie kontaktowali się przez te wakacje, nawet na przerwach nie rozmawiali. Całe szczęście Milton był na tyle oryginalnym człowiekiem, że każdy wiedział coś o nim. - W sumie typowy rusek. Lubi wódkę, ale tylko wśród swoich. No i meczami nie pogardzi, ale biegać nie lubi, bo się astmą wywija. Wszyscy wiemy, że nic mu nie jest, ale strasznie cwany jest. Typowy rusek. Loren wściekła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy drzwi wciąż stały w miejscu. Podeszła do nich, po czym kopnęła z całej siły mając nadzieję, że może to coś da. Zapomniała jednak, że jej stopa jest dużo słabsza od skamielin, więc naturalną koleją rzeczy było złapanie się za nią i piszczenie z bólu, dodatkowo stając na jednej nodze, ponieważ tę drugą można było określić jako niedyspozycyjną. Złapała się zielonowłosego za ramię, klnąc pod nosem na całe pokolenia, które odpowiedzialne są za stworzenie tych drzwi. - No i ma jakieś konflikty z Monogramem. Na nazwisko "Monogram" drzwi ponownie ruszyły się. Loren na moment zapomniała o bólu i z zniecierpliwieniem wyczekiwała na dalszy ciąg opowieści. - Nie powiem, oboje są dziwni, jednak sam konflikt jest ciekawszy niż oni sami. Ile się żrą.. Z dobre pięć lat. - Przejście ponownie poszerzyło się, a on kontynuował. - O jakąś dziewczynę im poszło. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby okazało się, że nawet w tych czasach ich potomkowie rywalizują. Po tych słowach przejście rozszerzyło się całkowicie. Ferb i Loren przybili pjonę, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jednak im się udało. Kto by pomyślał, że Johnny jednak może być przydatny? - Dobra robota. - pochwalił go Ferb, po czym ruszył w kierunku przejścia. Cała trójka weszła pewnym krokiem do środka. Szybko rzucił im się wzór na ścianie, który na całe szczęście nie był kolejnym szyfrem. Gdy podeszli bliżej dostrzegli, iż po jednej stronie przedstawione jest drzewo genealogiczne Adventurów, a po drugiej, Raritów. Loren podeszła bliżej tej drugiej strony z uwagą przyglądając się imionom i nazwiskom swoich przodków. Na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, gdy doszła do swojej matki. Ferb widocznie zauważył to, bo podszedł do niej, wpatrując się w to samo nazwisko. - Brakuje mi jej. - westchnęła. Dziewczyna poczuła, jak zbiera jej się na wspomnienia. Tęskniła za matką, bardzo chciałaby mieć ją przy sobie, tak jak inni. Tym bardziej nie potrafiła zrozumieć czemu Ferb, mając swoją biologiczną matkę przed nosem nie chce jej poznać. Ile ona by dała, by jej mama żyła? Spojrzała na niego kątem oka, co on odwzajemnił. - Chciałabym być na twoim miejscu. - powiedziała. Patrzyła na niego tak przenikliwie i z taką zazdrością, że Fletcher poczuł się jak przestępca. Nie miał pojęcia czemu, jednak w głosie Loren poczuł niechęć, a zarazem żal. Nie powinien czuć się przez to winny, a czuł. Ona nie zważając na to, mówiła dalej. - Gdybym miała przy sobie mamę, robiłabym wszystko, by była ze mnie dumna. Nigdy nie byłabym przeciw niej, cokolwiek by robiła. Czemu ty, choć masz taką możliwość, odrzucasz swoją? Chłopak westchnął, chowając dłonie w kieszeń. Spuścił wzrok na moment nie wiedząc co jej odpowiedzieć. Bo co miał powiedzieć? Że nienawidzi swojej matki, bo go zostawiła? Dla niego był to wystarczający powód, jednak ona nigdy by tego nie zrozumiała. Uniósł głowę, posyłając jej nieśmiały uśmiech. Raritówna dostrzegła w nim smutek, co ostatecznie przekonało ją, by odpuścić. - Wrócimy do tego później, dobrze? - zaproponował, na co ona przytaknęła. Johnny spacerował po korytarzu powolnymi krokami. Nie czytał treści wypisanych na ścianach, gdyż wcale go nie interesowały. Szukał czegoś, z czym mógłby utożsamić z sobą, a co za tym idzie, ze swoimi potomkami. Niestety, niczego takiego nie znalazł. Choć jego twarz wyrażała całkowitą obojętność, zrobiło mu się przykro na myśl, iż niczego nie osiągnął, a jego nazwisko nigdy nie zaistnieje. Ferb odwrócił się na moment, spoglądając na drzewo genealogiczne Sophii. Tak jak się tego spodziewał, zapiski kończą się na czasach współczesnych. Podobnie wyglądała sytuacja u Loren, tak więc nikt nie dowie się, z kim obie dziewczyny założyły rodziny. - Szkoda, że Fineasza z nami nie ma. - stwierdził Fletcher. Reszta spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Ten tylko wyjął dłonie z kieszeni, splątując je na piersi. - Wiecie, pomógłby nam, powiedział dokąd pójść i te sprawy. - Przecież nie jesteśmy idiotami. Też wiemy gdzie pójść. - odparła Loren, po czym z dumnie uniesioną głową skierowała się w stronę światła bijącego z końca korytarza. Po chwili poczuła, że pod jej stopami czuć coś mokrego. Spojrzała w dół, a jej oczom ukazała się zabrudzona woda, która z każdą sekundą powiększała poziom. Po chwili dotarła również do chłopców, wciąż się pogłębiając. Zielonowłosy spojrzał na Raritównę porozumiewawczo, po czym cała trójka pobiegła w stronę, którą weszli. Ku ich zaskoczeniu, przejście było zamknięte, a poziom wody wciąż się podwyższał. - Co jest?! - wrzasnęła kosmitka, waląc pięścią w drzwi. Johnny nie wiedząc co robić szybko dołączył do niej. Ferb spojrzał na nich z przerażeniem, samemu zastanawiając się co dalej. Całe życie żył przecież w cieniu Fineasza. To Flynn zawsze decydował o ich dalszych poczynaniach, a on wykonywał rozkazy. Skąd miał wiedzieć co robić? Byli uwięzieni w korytarzu bez wyjścia, wody nie ubywało, a trzeba było działać. Raritówna poczuła, jak woda powoli sięga jej ust. Przerażona, rzuciła się Fletcher'owi na szyję. - Nie umiem pływać! - krzyknęła, powoli tracąc grunt. Johnny spojrzał za siebie. Dostrzegł, iż z sufitu wystaje okrągły otwór, z którego w błyskawicznym tempem spływa woda. Podpłynął bliżej zielonowłosego, wskazując mu źródło ich nieszczęścia. - Może być ciężko, ale to nasza jedyna droga. - oznajmił. Fletcher spojrzał na to niepewnie. Nie widział jednak innego wyjścia, jak tylko zaryzykować. Spojrzał niepewnie Loren, która oplątała rękami jego szyję. W końcu wziął głęboki wdech, kierując się w kierunku wyjścia. - Machaj nogami. - powiedział do Loren, która mocno trzymała się szyi. Cała trójka podpłynęła do otworu. Johnny, który był najbliżej włożył obie ręce do środka. Na szczęście w środku były uchwyty, po których mógł się wspiąć. Wydawały się być jednak mało stabilne. - Musimy iść szybko i pewnie. - powiedział. Woda wciąż napływała, co utrudniało zadanie. Ferb patrzył z niepokojem jak got zanurza się i wchodzi w źródło ich problemu. Nie polubił go jednak na tyle, by się martwić się o stan zdrowia chłopaka, traktował go raczej jak obiekt testowy. Jeżeli przejdzie, oni pójdą za nim. Jeżeli rura wypluje jego martwe ciało, znajdą inną drogę, o ile takowa istnieje. Minęło kilka sekund. Ciało Johnny'ego nie wypłynęło, a on sam, mimo problemów przeszedł. Choć Fletcher nie miał pojęcia co czeka na nich po drugiej stronie, musiał zaryzykować. Czując jak Loren ściska go, poczuł się w pewnym stopniu odpowiedzialny za jej życie. Musiał obudzić w sobie mężczyznę, nawet jeżeli dopiero co przeszedł mutację głosu. - Gotowa? - zapytał. Mimo braku odpowiedzi, dodał. - To ruszamy. Poczuli jak zimna woda leje się na ich głowy. Połączeńnie tych dwojga jako jedno okazało się o tyle pomocne, iż on łapał się dłońmi za uchwyty, a ona wspierała go trzymając nogi na ścianie naprzeciw, dzięki czemu szanse na spadnięcie pomniejszały się. Z uporem szli w górę, nie widząc co jest przed nimi. Woda wciąż spływała, a brnęli, choć nie wiedzieli dokąd. Wiatr wiał coraz mocniej. Eva stała po środku pola bitewnego, oddzielając dwóch rywali. Spojrzenie pełne pogardy i gniewu utkwiła w bracie, który natomiast stał niewzruszony. Miecz trzymał mocno, będąc w każdej chwili gotowy zaatakować. - Jak możesz..? - Jak możesz, co? - warknął. - Walczyć z wrogiem? Wiesz, jakoś idzie. Dzięki za troskę. Dylan ruszył prawą dłonią, dając swej armii znak, by opuścili broń. Wywołało to zaskoczenie u Adventure, jednak ani na chwilę nie uśpiło to jego czujności. Wiedział, że po kimś z rodziny Rarity może spodziewać się wszystkiego. Uśmiechnął się jedynie drwiąco, patrząc jak dłoń jego przeciwnika staje się sina z bólu. Fakt, iż wciąż spływała z niej krew tylko podsycał ego bruneta. - Nie wiem co próbujesz zrobić Eva, ale skończ z tym. - oznajmił Thomas, nie odrywając wzroku od przeciwnika. - Pamiętaj. Jesteś albo z nami, albo przeciw nam. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech. Była między młotem, a kowadłem. Cokolwiek nie zrobi, zginie jedna z jej najbliższych osób. Odwróciła na moment spojrzenie w stronę swojego chłopaka. Widząc jego zakrwawioną dłoń czuła jak pęka jej serce. - Zabierz stąd swoje wojska. - powiedziała łagodnie, mając nadzieję, że ten się zgodzi. Rarity prychnął pod nosem, wciąż trzymając zranioną dłoń. Spojrzał na nią pobłażliwie, przez co Eva uznała, iż ma ją za osobę ułomną. - Wolę zginąć niż poddać się jak tchórz. W blondynce zaczęły wzbierać emocje. Specjalnie dla niego postawiła swoje życie na jedną kartę, wyszła na sam środek pola bitwy, przełamała strach, by ocalić mu życie, by ten stwierdził, że woli zginąć. Nie ważne czy go kochała, w górę wzięły nerwy. Ponownie zwróciła się do brata. Choć determinacja wciąż gościła w jej oczach, Thomas wiedział, że jest całkowicie zdecydowana. - Zabij go. - warknęła. - Na rozkaz. - uśmiechnął się brunet. Fleur spojrzała z niepokojem na ekran. Odtwarzała na nim przebieg bitwy, a to co widziała, nie zadowalało ją. Armia Wyzwoleńcza USA przegrywała, a wraz z nią wojska Imperium Zafer. Nicole, która również przyglądała się akcji uśmiechnęła się szeroko widząc, jak Eva daje Thomasowi wolny dostęp do pozbycia się Dylana. Fleur modliła się w duchu, by do niczego takiego nie doszło, jednak doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że młodemu dowódcy nikt już nie pomoże. Dla jego braci była to okazja idealna, by pozbyć się faworyta do dziedziczenia władzy. Siostry zazwyczaj nie sprzeciwiają się twierdząc, iż tak po prostu musiało być. Fretka widząc, jak brunet unosi miecz szybko zamknęła oczy. Uśmiech Strong'ówny poszerzał się z każdą chwilą, a w jej oczach zagościło szaleństwo. Jeszcze moment, już zaraz... Odrąbał mu głowę. - Nie! - krzyknęła Fletcher'owa. - Tak! - odkrzyknęła jej Nicole. Walka się jednak nie skończyła. Najstarszy z braci Rarity przejął dowodzenie, jednak szanse nie były już tak wyrównane. Nie bez powodu Dylan był faworytem ojca i ludu. Miał instynkty przywódcze, był w stanie walczyć do samego końca. Cechowała go wręcz chora i niebezpieczna odwaga, która choć doprowadziła do jego śmierci, była niezbędną cechą dla innych, którym jej brakowało. - Ciekawe jak teraz Zaferowie poradzą sobie z zesłańcami na Syberii. - zaczęła metyska, przyciągając uwagę Fleur. - Nawet Dylan miał trudności z stłamszeniem ich powstań. - złośliwy uśmiech nawet na chwilę nie zniknął z twarzy Nicoli. Doskonale wiedziała, że może rozwścieczyć tym kobietę i właśnie do tego dążyła. - Wielkie i niepokonane Imperium czeka rychła śmierć. Kobieta wzięła głęboki wdech, spoglądając na dziewczynę obojętnie. Nie mogła pokazać jej, jak bardzo targają nią emocje. Plan zemsty idealnej runął. Wszystko musi zaczynać od nowa. - Mówisz jakbyś już wygrała. - powiedziała, unosząc dumnie głowę. - Ale Thomas ma chyba o tobie takie samo zdanie jak ja. Uśmiech jak szybko się pojawił, tak zniknął z twarzy Stron'ówny. Fleur zadowolona z tego, mówiła dalej. - Wie o tym, że tu jesteś, a mimo to postanowił walczyć przeciwko mnie. Gdyby na prawdę traktował cię jak siostrę rzuciłby wszystko, byś była bezpieczna. Widocznie wcale mu na tobie nie zależy. Nicole spojrzała na nią znad uniesionych brwi. Nie mogła pozostać dłużna rywalce, więc uśmiechnęła się chytrze, mówiąc; - On wie, że sobie poradzę. - powiedziała, choć wcale nie była tego pewna. - Idzie ci to fantastycznie. - odparła sarkastycznie, wracając do obserwowania bitwy. Nicole warknęła pod nosem. Gdyby tylko życie Fretki nie zależało od najmniejszego jej ruchu, Fletcher dawno by już nie żyła. Woda zaczęła przedostawać się do uszu Ferba i Loren. Oboje bali się, że za tę podróż mogą przypłacić, jednak światło bijące z góry dawało im nadzieję na przeżycie. Po chwili, iż rura ma dwa wyjścia. Lewy prowadził do turbiny wodnej, a prawy do wyjścia. Dostrzegli, iż z tego drugiego wystaje dłoń. Jeżeli nie należy ona do anioła, znaczy że Johnny przeżył. Loren uśmiechnęła się na tyle, na ile było to możliwe. Machała nogami, a jej ciało unosiło się ku górze. Poczuła jednak, że coś ciągnie ją w dół. Ku jej przerażeniu, okazał się być nieprzytomny Ferb, którego prąd wodny ciągnął w stronę turbiny. Musiała wybrać, spróbować ocalić przyjaciela ryzykując tym samym własnym życiem, lub zostawić go na pewną śmierć. Złapała go za rękę, drugą wystawiając ku wyciągniętej pomocy. Brak umiejętności pływania coraz bardziej dawał się jej we znaki, jednak nie poddawała się. Już prawie... Turbina zawirowała szybciej, a woda zaatakowała ponownie. Obraz powoli jej się rozmazywał, a nieprzytomny Fletcher okropnie ciążył. Zaczęła powoli przewidywać, że jej życie dobiega końca. Nie przerażała ją ta myśl, z natury była pesymistką, więc wizja śmierci w sposób bezbolesny nie wydawała się jej być koszmarem. O wiele bardziej przygniatała ją myśl, iż nie uda jej się ocalić Ferba. Wizja odejścia z tego świata jako ofiara losu determinowała ją bardziej, niż faktyczna wizja śmierci. Płynęła coraz szybciej, i choć brak dostępu do tlenu okropnie przeszkadzał, brnęła dalej. Wysunęła rękę, po czym zacisnęła ją w uścisku z pomocną dłonią Johnny'ego. - Witam wśród żywych. - powiedział got, gdy ta wzięła głęboki wdech. Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy chłopaka, gdy dostrzegł jak Raritówna wyciąga z wody ciało Fletcher'a. Szybko pomógł jej, lecz zielonowłosy nie oddychał. Widząc łzy napływające do oczu Loren, czarnowłosy poklepał ją po ramieniu, posyłając pokrzepiające spojrzenie. - Czuję puls. - powiedział. - Będzie żyć. W takich chwilach człowiek czuje, że lekcje pierwszej pomocy nie idą na marne. Tak samo Johnny, który poczuł się niczym jak bohater, przystąpił do wykonywania owej czynności. Raritówna modliła się w duchu, by Ferb przeżył. Fleur usłyszała niepokojące odgłosy z swojej siedzibie. Zaintrygowana, wysłała jednego z Normbotów, by poszedł sprawdzić co się tam dzieje, samej nie opuszczając Fretki i Nicoli. Strong'ówna zaczęła przeczuwać, że jej los zaraz się odmieni. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, czym niewyobrażalnie poirytowała Fleur. - ...Dwadzieścia osiem, dwadzieścia dziewięć.. - liczyła Loren każde przyciśnięcie Johnny'ego. - Trzydzieści. Got zbliżał usta do warg ofiary, gdy ten nagle nie zaczął kaszleć. Błyskawicznie odsunął się od niego patrząc, jak zielonowłosy powoli podnosi się, wypluwając wodę z ust. - Dziękuję. - szepnęła Loren pod nosem, na co Johnny uśmiechnął się, dumny z siebie. Radość z odzyskania przytomności nie trwała długo, gdyż doszły do nich odgłosy metalu, obijanego się o ściany. Raritówna skoczyła na równe nogi, wyjmując pistolet. Celowała go prosto w nadchodzące niebezpieczeństwo, a gdy dostrzegła kawałek blachy, strzeliła. Raz, drugi, trzeci. Mimo to, Normbot wciąż brnął w ich stronę. Dziewczyna zastawiła chłopaków siedzących za nią, zastanawiając się co robić. Nie może ciągle strzelać, w końcu skończą jej się naboje. Przyjrzała się przeciwnikowi dokładniej, po czym dostrzegła delikatnie zarysowany otwór. Spodziewając się, że musi być tam umieszczone "serce" systemu robota, strzeliła w sam środek. Normbot zaiskrzył się przez chwilę, po czym padł na podłogę. - I kto jest bohaterem? - zapytała z szerokim uśmiechem, spoglądając na chłopców. - Wciąż ja. - odgryzł się got. - Chodźcie, trzeba się stąd jakoś wydostać. "Strzały" - pomyślała Nicole, snując już plan w głowie. Uznała, że Thomas wysłał po nią ludzi. Nie widziała więc potrzeby, by wciąż tkwić w uścisku robota. Bez większych oporów zamachnęła się, po czym kopnęła normbota, a jej obcas przebił źródło systemu. Gdy ten rozluźnił uścisk, dzięki czemu dziewczyna uwolniła się. Fretka, która jak dotąd świadoma była, iż od pokorności Strong'ówny zależało jej życie, przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. - Teraz możemy walczyć. - powiedziała, wyjmując swój miecz świetlny. Gdy Fletcher'owa chciała już wydać rozkaz uduszenia Flynn'ówny, zza ściany wyszli Loren, Ferb i Johnny. Strong'ówna, choć zdziwiona składem "ekipy" nie miała czasu na rozmyślanie nad tym faktem. - Ferb! - krzyknęła Fretka na widok brata. - Masz przekichane! Powiem o wszystkim mamie! Rozpoczęła się kolejna walka. Nicole zauważyła, że tylko jedna osoba nie bierze w niej udziału, a mianowicie syn Fleur. Chłopak stał w tle, beznamiętnie obserwując wydarzenie. Dziewczyna doskonale wiedziała już co robić. Z jej obserwacji wynikało, że jedyną osobą, poza nią samą znającą się na walce była zielono-skóra. Odciągnęła ją na moment od Normbotów, przyciskając do siebie. Loren otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Dla niej było to co najmniej nie do pomyślenia, by ktoś obcy ciągnął ją za ramię, jednak z drugiej strony, ciekawa była co może mieć jej do powiedzenia. - Widzisz tego chłopaczka stojącego pod ścianą? - zapytała, wskazując na czerwonowłosego. Raritówna pokiwała twierdząco, po czym Nicole szepnęła jej coś do ucha. Loren z początku nie podobał się ten plan, jednak po dłuższych namowach Nicoli, ostatecznie zgodziła się. Spojrzała na wcześniej wspomnianego chłopaka triumfująco. Ten, widząc jak celuje w nim bronią zaczął się wycofywać, ku zadowoleniu Nicole. W obu dziewczynach rosła pewność siebie. Gdy chłopak dotknął plecami ściany, poczuł, że jest na przegranej pozycji. Loren natomiast była niewyobrażalnie dumna ze swojego osiągnięcia. Teraz pozostało jej tylko czekać na znak od Strong'ówny. Nicole zajęta była walką z Fleur, która okazała się nie być gorszą od niej. Obie kobiety zgrabnie wymachiwały mieczami, choć to metyska zdawała się górować. Przynajmniej na razie. Czubki ich mieczy stuknęły się. Fletcher'owa warknęła, patrząc na uradowaną Nicolę. Nastolatka widocznie była pewna swojej wygranej i jakby celowo nie przebiła jej jeszcze klatki piersiowej. Kobietę zastanawiało tylko, czemu? Dopiero po chwili dostrzegła o co na prawdę chodzi. Na widok swojego syna, w którego kosmitka celuje pistoletem rzuciła wszystko. Nie ważna była już władza, czy sama walka z byłym więźniem. Wszystko było mniej ważne od życia jej dziecka. Nicole, widząc to, przysunęła się bliżej jej ucha, dłoń układając na jej podbródku sprawiając, by wciąż miała przed oczami Loren celującą w chłopaka. - Widzisz? - szepnęła. - To twoja wina. Gdybyś nie położyła łap na mojej wolności nie doszłoby do tego. Fleur poczuła jak druga dłoń nastolatki chwyta ją za rękę. Znalazła się pod jej całkowitą kontrolą. - Możesz go jeszcze ocalić. Nie musisz patrzeć na śmierć kolejnego syna. - syknęła. - Odwołaj swoje wojska spod twierdzy mojego brata, a może dzieciak przeżyje. Kobieta, choć niechętnie, przystaje na jej warunki. Podchodząc bliżej ekranu, założyła mikroskopijną słuchawkę, kontaktując się z dowódcą swoich wojsk. - Odwrót. - warknęła. Mężczyzna ukazany na ekranie wydawał się być zdezorientowany, jednak Fletcher powtórzyła głośniej i dobitniej. - Odwrót żołnierzu! Nie słyszysz co się do ciebie mówi?! Mężczyzna zasalutował dowódczyni, po czym wraz z wojskiem, wycofał się spod twierdzy Adventurów. Widząc to, Nicole uśmiechnęła się triumfująco. Nie martwiła się o bitwę z Raritami. Jeżeli nie mają już swojego "złotego dowódcy" są bez szans. Nie zważając na nic, dała znak Loren, machając lewą ręką. Widząc to, dziewczyna doskonale wiedziała co robić. Pomachała swojej ofierze po raz ostatni, po czym strzeliła. Chłopak padł martwy na podłogę. Kula trafiła prosto w serce, więc krew lała się gęsto. Matka patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi, a jednocześnie załzawionymi oczami. Mogła domyślić się, że Nicole blefuje, jednak zaufała jej. Zawiodła. To przez nią jej syn nie żyje. - A teraz powiedz "dowidzenia" światu. - powiedziała Strong'ówna, kładąc ostrze swojego miecza na jej karku. Ta nie reagowała. Straciła ostatnie dziecko, a wraz z nim swój sens życia. Wraz z nim odeszły jej umiejętności strategiczne, nie potrafiłaby już więcej dowodzić Armią USA. Dla wszystkich będzie lepiej, jeżeli zastąpi ją ktoś inny. Nicole, choć zawiedziona brakiem oporu, z przyjemnością zemściła się, wbijając miecz w kark swojej ofiary. Loren podeszła bliżej niej, wpatrując się w martwe ciała. Od zawsze patrzono na nią jak na wariatkę, gdy ta opowiadała o przyjemnościach jakie płyną z tego typu rzeczy, a teraz widzi dziewczynę, która patrzy na swój zakrwawiony miecz z dumą. Nicole szybko wyczuła jej wzrok, spoglądając na nią bez wyrazu. Zielonowłosa wysunęła dłoń w jej stronę. - Loren. - przedstawiła się, w drugiej dłoni wciąż ściskając pistolet. Na twarzy metyski szybko zagościł uśmiech. Ciężko było nazwać go przyjacielskim, jednak z całą pewnością nie wyrażał on chęci zamordowania nowo poznanej dziewczyny, a to już coś. - Nicole. - odpowiedziała, ściskając jej dłoń. Fretka postawiła nieśmiało nogę na podłodze, cała się trzęsąc. Ferb, widząc jak bardzo jest przerażona podszedł do niej, łapiąc za rękę. - Jeżeli już koniecznie chcesz opowiedzieć o wszystkim mamie, z pewnością będziesz mieć dużo do opowiadania. - powiedział. - Proponuję jednak napisać na podstawie twoich przeżyć powieść science-fiction. Tymczasem w XXI wieku. Dundersztyc spojrzał na córkę siedzącą naprzeciwko z niepokojem. Faktycznie, dawno nie rozmawiali, może aż zbyt długo? Odkąd dowiedział się i zaakceptował jej związek z Monty'm, dziewczyna unika rozmów z nim jak ognia. Miała już 17 lat, a on coraz bardziej oddalał się od niej. Choć bardzo chciał, by zawsze pozostała małą dziewczynką, wiedział, że musi pogodzić się z tym, że czas leci. Postanowił więc spróbować porozmawiać na temat, którym mogłaby się zainteresować. - Więc... - zaczął, a gdy poczuł na sobie jej spojrzenie, kontynuował. - Jak tam Monty? Brunetka odłożyła na moment magazyn, spoglądając na ojca niepewnie. Zastanawiało ją po co ojciec porusza temat jej związku. - Żyje. - odpowiedziała, unosząc prawą brew. - I całe szczęście nie trafił go żaden z twoich inatorów. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, próbując ukryć ochotę strzelenia przyszłego zięcia śmiercionośnym promieniem. Może i nie mówi na głos o swoich wątpliwościach co do związku córki, dał by wszystko, by znalazła sobie innego chłopaka. Dosłownie, każdego, byle nie Monogram. - Aaa.. A ten twój kolega? - zapytał nieśmiało, nie wiedząc jak przejść do rzeczy. - Który? - zapytała, biorąc w dłoń filiżankę kawy stojącą na stoliku obok. Heinz zastanowił się chwilę, nie wiedząc jak ubrać w słowa swoje myśli. Nie chciał obrazić Vanessy, jednak ciekawość nie pozwalała mu nie zacząć tego tematu. Spojrzał na Norma, który stał gdzieś w tle, po czym w końcu zapytał. - Ten blondasek... Jak mu tam... Scott? Nie podoba ci się? Na to pytanie, Vanessa omal nie zachłysnęła się kawą. Zszokowana odłożyła filiżankę na stolik, podnosząc się żywo z miejsca. - To, że się z nim pogodziłam nie znaczy, że zaraz rzucę mu się w ramiona. - odparła oburzona. - Za kogo ty mnie masz?! To prawdziwy cud, że Scott przestał być moim wrogiem. Obecnie jest moim kolegą i lepiej dla niego samego, by tak pozostało. Po tych słowach poszła do swojego pokoju, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Heinz był zły sam na siebie. Nie potrzebnie zaczynał temat Miltona. Doskonale wiedział, że od samego początku wzbudzał u jego córki skrajne emocje. Norm, widząc zaniepokojenie u swojego Pana, pośpiesznie podleciał do niego, podstawiając pod nos tacę z babeczkami. - Może jedną? - zaproponował. Brunet spojrzał na tacę. Po raz pierwszy poczuł, że nie ma apetytu na babeczki. Westchnął głęboko, kręcąc nosem. - Norm, a może ty z nią pogadaj. - zaproponował, patrząc na robota z nadzieją. - Póki tu jest tylko ty ani razu jej nie wkurzyłeś. - Zrobię co w mojej mocy sir! - odparł ochoczo Norm. Heinz uśmiechnął się krzywo, mając tylko nadzieję, by jeszcze bardziej nie pogorszyć sytuacji. Z drugiej jednak strony, co złego może powiedzieć Norm? Kategoria:Odcinki